


Let Me Show You

by jfc_mintyoongi



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, PsychoAU!, Rape, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfc_mintyoongi/pseuds/jfc_mintyoongi
Summary: WARNING! This chapter contains KIDNAP AND VIOLENCE......YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED





	1. Some Of Them Beg For Their Life

**Min Yoongi's P.O.V.**

"Life. The scariest thing ever. Which it's pretty ironic to hear me say that considering I mess with it. Risking it or taking it from others mostly, but damn... I can finally feel for once if I toy around with it. It makes me appreciate the fact that I don't actually have people in my life...

_Watching what I do..._

_Worrying about me._

It's funny, you know? **Some of them beg for their life**. I don't feel sad, I don't feel anything. There was a time when I had people who (to the everyday eye) loved and cared about me. Behind closed doors....it was very different. This world is a filthy place. I had to clean my part up.No....you wouldn't know how it's so goddamn funny, would you?"

"No...."

"Then let me show you, Hoseok."

* * *

 

 

         **Min Yoongi**

**Age: 25**

**Height: 176 cm/ 5'9"**

**Weight: 59 kg/ 130 lbs.**

 

  * _**Successive Murders**_
  * _**Compulsive**_
  * _****Liar****_
  * _******Lack Of Remorse******_
  * _********Kidnap********_
  * _**********Theft**********_
  * _************Sexual Assault/ Rape************_
  * _**************Blackmail**************_



* * *

 

 

> __**_**_**_**_**_**___ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   _You're a psychopath.....and the worst kind. You're charismatic, compelling...and a pathological liar. Why should I go along with you, exactly?_
> 
> **_Because, I know that somewhere, deep down...You care about me, Hoseok. There's no hiding it._ **

 

 


	2. Wave Of Mutilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains KIDNAP AND VIOLENCE......YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

                                                                                                       **Kim Namjoon**

_**Age: 24** _

_**Height: 181 cm/ 5’11”** _

_**Weight: 67 kg/ 148 lbs** _

_**Relation to Victim: friend** _

_**Status: living**_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “Get off of me!”, Namjoon yells as he struggles to break free of his friend Hoseok’s grip. “Why the fuck are you doing this, Hobi??? What the hell has gotten into you?”

“You’ll know soon enough, Nam. I’m sorry, but I have to do this.”                                                                    

                                                                                                        *time skip*  

 **Hello, Namjoon. I’m sure I was the last person to come across your mind when you were mentally debating on who hired Hoseokki here to kidnap you for me.**  

_The only person who ever called him ‘Hoseokki’ was Yoongi._

_No, it can’t be. Yoongi was killed three years ago!_

_Who the fuck does this guy think he is?_

_Wish I could see…_

* * *

 

Namjoon’s thoughts were interrupted as the blindfold was removed from his eyes. He was met with a sight that he couldn’t believe. Hoseok was standing in front of him, blindfold in his left hand; A Colt 45 in his right. And it was pointed directly at his head.

“C’mon Hobi, you don’t have to do this. Wait until that fuckin dickhead leaves and just let me go. We can run from him and tell the cops where he’s at!” Hoseok smirked, laying the gun on a table that was behind him.

“Ya know, that’s a good idea. Let’s go Nammie.” He unties Namjoon’s arms and ankles, helping the younger boy out of the chair. “Follow me.”

Hoseok walked out of a door behind him. Namjoon looked at the ground, turning around to walk out as well, seeing a pair of feet. He slowly let his eyes travel up the man’s body, hoping to see Hoseok. Boy, was he wrong. He was met with a pair of empty, seemingly dead eyes that could bore into your skull.

“Y-yoongi?” The boy said nothing, just staring blankly at Namjoon. He started walking towards him. On instinct, Namjoon backed up little by little until his back hit a cold metal wall. Suddenly, a sharp searing pain ripped through his abdomen. He looked down, realizing Yoongi had shoved a dagger straight into his left side. He screamed, looking up at the doorway as he heard a hearty laugh. “It’s laced! You oughtta sleep like a baby.”

Hoseok and all of Namjoon’s surroundings soon became blurry. Then all he seen was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Its 1:30 in the morning and I need some rest xD. Hopefully this wasn't too bad. Part two of this chapter (the good stuff xD) will be uploaded tomorrow most likely. Hope you enjoyed !


End file.
